diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Might of the Earth
Might of the Earth is an item set in Diablo III. It is the offensive class set for s for level 70. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. While anyone is not prohibited from making use of the items that make up the set, if anyone is to even receive its bonuses, the bearer must be a Barbarian. Pieces The set consists of six pieces, all of which are required to complete the set. None of them are Barbarian-restricted. *Eyes of the Earth (Helm) *Foundation of the Earth (Boots) *Pull of the Earth (Gloves) *Spires of the Earth (Pauldrons) *Spirit of the Earth (Chest) *Weight of the Earth (Pants) Set Bonus: *Reduces the remaining cooldown of Earthquake, Avalanche, and Ground Stomp by 1 second for every 30 Fury spent by the Barbarian (2 pieces) *Causes an Earthquake whenever the Barbarian lands after using Leap. Leap gains the effect of the Iron Impact rune, in addition to any other, and the duration of Armor bonus is increased by 150% (4 pieces) *Increases the damage of Earthquake, Avalanche, Leap, Ground Stomp, and Seismic Slam by 20000% (6 pieces) For the first bonus, spending Fury by any means reduces the remaining cooldown; this Fury does not have to be spent in a single use, and may even be spent within unlimited time to count towards the reduction. However, it must be actually consumed by skills, not drained away when out of combat. For Avalanche, the cooldown is reduced twice: for its own in-built Fury reduction, and that of the set. The second bonus only creates an Earthquake at the landing zone (even with the use of the Launch rune for Leap). This Earthquake fully benefits from all runes and enhancements the Barbarian might have. Also note that multiple Earthquakes in the same area do ''stack, unlike most area damage skills. If this set coupled with a pair of Lut Socks, 'four''' Earthquakes may be summoned at once. Leap will also provide the Barbarian with a total of 10 seconds of enhanced protection after this sequence ends. For extra casts of Avalanche and Earthquake, Blade of the Tribes and Dread Iron can be used. The last bonus is multiplicative to other damage enhancements. For Ancient Spear, Boulder Toss rune is an intended choice for MoE-centered build, due to its ability to consume Fury. One may sacrifice a portion of damage and focus on Cold damage instead of Fire, using Earthquake with the Chilling Earth rune. It allows keeping enemies Frozen consecutively. Also, using the Rimeheart with this build leads to a lethal combination. Boulder Toss or Rumble may be good optional additions to this set, as they instantly consume all Fury accumulated by the character, effectively triggering the first bonus. Development Original (pre-2.4) bonus of this set was different: *Reduces the remaining cooldown of Earthquake by 2 seconds every time it kills an enemy (2 pieces) *Causes an Earthquake whenever the Barbarian lands after using Leap (4 pieces) The latter bonus only created an Earthquake at the landing zone (even with the use of the Launch rune for Leap). This Earthquake fully benefited from all runes and enhancements the Barbarian might have had.